Reasons
by Vanna-chan
Summary: Nagihiko always saves Rima from X-eggs over and over again. Rima feels like she needs to repay him for it. I really suck at summaries so I want you people to read and review! This could be a possbility to happen in the anime! ONE-SHOT RIMAHIKO


**Vanna: Hey people! This is a Rimahiko one-shot!**

**Ikuto: Man, why do you always type Rimahiko stories?**

**Vanna: Cuz I'm obessed with Rimahiko! Got a problem?**

**Ikuto: Yeah I do! You won't type a Amuto fanfic!**

**Vanna: That's because I don't know how to type for you and Amu! I only know Rima and Nagi the best!**

**Rima:*sighs* In this one-shot we are twelve or thirteen, something like that.**

**Nagi: Vanna-chan can imagine this happening in the anime! And our characters might seem alittle OOC.**

**Rima: Yeah alittle....but Vanna-chan can still imagine this! **

**Vanna: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

_________________________~Reasons~___________________________

_-Rima's POV-_

"Bala-balance!!" The comedians had laughed out loud from the T.V. I sat on the couch laughing and enjoying my favorite show.

"Rima! Look! Look!" Kusukusu said floating in front of me. "Bala-balance!!!" She imitated the comedians from the show.

"Good job Kusukusu!" I giggled at my little clown chara.

Kusukusu started jumping for joy and giggling." I made Rima laugh and compliment me!" Kusukusu cheered joyfully.

I giggled too. I loved staying home alone with Kusukusu. It just made me feel warm inside.

But all of that had went away when my mother and father had just come from work.

-SLAM-

I heard the door shut, accompanied with two arguing parents.

"I will not tolerate this! You forgot to pay the bill AND pick up your daughter from school today!" My father yelled slamming his hands on the dining room table.

"Well I told you that I had work to do so you had to pick her up and pay for the bill today!" My mother yelled back at my father.

"Mama.....Papa..." I whispered hugging my knees and burying my head in them.

"Rima...." Kusukusu said my name worryly and patted my shoulder.

I started crying silently in my knees while listening to my parents argue.

_-The next day, Royal Garden, Nagihiko's POV-_

"Rima-tan!!!" Yaya called out at Rima who looked like she was spacing out.

Rima blinked and looked up at Yaya. "What is it Yaya?" The blonde had asked Yaya.

"You look like as if is something troubling you." I told Rima.

"Yeah, is there something wrong Rima? You were spacing out." Amu asked Rima worryly.

"No, I'm fine. Please carry on with meeting." She said picking up her teacup and drinking it.

"Mashiro-san can you please get the pencils and papers for us in the storage room?" Tadase asked the short blonde. "It may get things off your mind." he said being reasonable.

She sighed. "Whatever." Then she got of her seat and started walking to the storage rooms.

"Fujisaki-kun." I looked at Tadase."Would you like to help her?" He had asked me.

"Uh, sure." I said getting out of my seat.

"But Tadase-kun, don't they argue--"

"I think it will be a suitable choice, Amu-chan." Tadase had said and winked at me.

I smiled and started walking in Rima's direction.

I get it now. Tadase wants me to help Rima, seeing that I could probably be the only one that could comfort her. I have been protecting her, protecting her from getting hurt. Only because I wanted to see her smile.

'Why is that?' I thought to myself.

I finally caught up to her and to where the guardians could not see us anymore. "Hey Rima-chan are you sure that you are feeling alright?" I asked Rima who was just walking.

She stopped walking. "I'm fine but why do you care?" Rima asked looking up at me.

"We're all worried about you Rima-chan." I replied while giving her a weak smile.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you guys." She turned away from me. "I mind aswell tell you now. There is no point in hiding it anymore." She said in a monotone.

"What?" I gave her a confused look.

"My parents......" She paused and turned back, facing me. "......ever since that day......ever since that day that I was nearly kidnapped...." I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Rima-chan are you-" She looked up at me with deep sadness in her eyes. That caused me to pause my sentence.

"My parents kept fighting and I can't do a thing to stop it!" She was on the verge of tears. I looked at her with worried eyes. "I just wish....."

I walked over to her and was just about to give her a hug but Rhythm stopped me.

"Dude! There is an X-egg!" Ryhthm called out at me. I looked up to see Amu and the others running out of the Royal Garden.

"Rima..." Kusukusu said worriely.

"Let's go Rima-chan!" I started running and looked back at her.

She sniffed and wiped away her tears."Okay let's go!" She started running with Kusukusu following behind.

_-The park, Rima's POV-_

"Impossible.....Impossible.." I heard the voices of the X-eggs say emotionlessly over and over again.

"Hotori-kun! Amu-chan!" Nagihiko called out. Amu and Tadase turned to Nagihiko. "You go with Rikka-chan and Yaya-chan to purify that group of X-eggs!" Nagihiko pointed to the other group of X-eggs.

"Okay but what about you and Rima? Don't you need Yaya?" Amu replied asking back.

"We'll purify this group of X-eggs! We'll be fine!" Nagihiko told Amu.

We all nodded our heads.

"My heart unlock!:"

"Charanari: Amulet Heart!"

"Charanari: Clown drop!"

"Charanari: Beat Jumper!"

"Charanari: Platinum King!"

"Charanari: Dear baby!"

"Amu-senpai! The X-eggs are escaping!" Rikka said pointing the group of X-eggs that Amu and Tadase had to purify.

"Oh no!" Amu and the others started running in the direction of the escaping X-eggs.

As they were leaving, I looked at the group of X-eggs that Nagihiko and I had to purify. Something didn't feel right, it felt like one certain X-egg was bothering me.

"I can't take it anymore........my parents keep fighting...." The voice of the X-egg had said emotionlessly. My eyes had widened.

"Rima-chan! Get ready!" Nagihiko's voice sounded faint to me.

"NO!!" I fell to my knees and tried to block out the painful voices of the X-egg victim with my hands over my ears. " Make....make it stop....please..." I mumbled to my self.

_-Nagihiko's POV-_

My eyes had widened to see that Rima had been on her knees, frightened. I looked back up at the X-egg.

"I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" The X-egg cried out and hatched into an X-chara.

"Rima-chan!!!!" I called Rima's name again and started running to her. While I was running I looked up to see that the X-chara and X-eggs were getting ready for an attack.

_-Rima's POV-_

"Rima-chan!" I heard a faint but familiar voice call out my name. I snapped back into reality and looked up to see a long purple head in front of me.......protecting me.

"Nagihiko!!" I called his name out. No answer, he was too caught up in blocking the X-energy. Why did he save me? He always does and yet he has no purpose for it.

"GRAAAAGHH!!!" he yelped in pain as he got forced back and hit the near by lamp pole by the X-energy. I just watched him get hurt, I feel so useless.

"I can't make them stop fighting......it's just...." I looked back up at the X-chara that was about to attack again. "IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!" It cried out and waves of strong X-energy roared out towards Nagihiko.

I quickly ran in front of Nagihiko and used my juggling party to block the strong force of the X-energy. The energy seemed strong but that didn't stop me.

"Nagihiko!!" I tried calling out his name to see if he was still conscious.

"Rima-chan...." I heard Nagihiko say faintly. He finally regained consciousness."What are you--"

He was just about say but I cut him off.

"Nagihiko.....thank you..." **(A/N: Please don't hurt me if this turns corny.)**

"What?!"

"You've always protected me from getting hurt and yet you......" I flinched from blocking another strong wave of X-energy.".....you have no reason....It's just worthless..." I said to him.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!" the X-chara shouted out in pain once again and it fired an even stronger blast of X-energy that came hurling towards me. I didn't have enough time to react.

"GAHH!!!" I yelled in pain while being forced back by the overwhelming X-energy. I was closing my eyes, bracing myself for the fall but I never fell or hit anything.

"Are you okay Rima-chan?" I heard someone's soft, mellow voice. I opened my eyes and I saw purple strands of hair on a certain person's shoulder.

It was Nagihiko. I felt heat rushing to my face as soon as I noticed that he was holding me as if he was hugging me.

"N-Nagihiko I'm f-fine! Let go!" I studdered and tried to push him away but he held on to me and pulled me back in for a hug.

"You know you don't need a reason to save someone...." Nagihiko told me calmly. I got out of his grasp and glared at him. He just smiled at me, I sighed and smiled back.

"Let's go...." he stood up and held out his hand to me. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up.

"My parents keep fighting.........I want to make them happy......but they keep fighting....and for me it's just..." I heard the sad voices of the X-chara and X-eggs over and over again. It gave me great sorrow in my heart aswell.

".....for me it's just--"

"Stop saying it's impossible!" I looked up at Nagihiko who was yelling at the X-chara."If your parents fight, you don't have to be sad about it! But if your sad, express your feelings with others!" Nagihiko said to the X-chara who was calming down. My eyes widened.

"Nagihiko....." I whispered/said his name softly.

Why was he doing this? He's all hurt and scratched up from protecting me from the X-energy. Why did I save him? Well he has saved me multiple times and I owe him for it. But he always saves me. What was this reason? I stood there with all these questions passing my thoughts as Nagihiko talked to the X-charas and eggs.

"Being sad, you are just causing others that care for you to be sad and hurt if you don't tell them your feelings!" Nagihiko told the X-chara.

The sorrowful cries and emotionless voices have stopped. I stood there speechless of Nagihiko's words that have seemed to have gotten to me aswell.

"Charanari: Yamato Maihime!" I heard Nagihiko say and I looked up at him who was in a long, elegant, beuatiful kimono with his hair tied back. "Ready? Rima-chan?" Nagihiko used his Nadeshiko voice and held out his hand to me.

I nodded my head and took his warm hand. He smiled at me and I faintly blushed. The area around us began glowing meaning that we were going to do the Queen's waltz.

As I looked into Nagihiko's sunset eyes, I felt as if my heart was racing. Even though he looked like a girl I always had this feeling everytime I was with him

He started the Queen's Waltz as we swayed swiftly by eachother while our hands were together. I smiled at Nagihiko.

Then we ended it by going back to back from eachother. "Queen's Waltz" We both called out and a shining light engulfed us as we held one of our hands up and one hand still together.

The light also reached the X-eggs and I watched the X's all disappear off the eggs as we were purifying them. I smiled at the certain egg that had troubles with her parents, seeing that Nagihiko helped her.

We both popped out of our charanaries before Amu and the others arrived. "Temari...please hide yourself." Nagihiko whispered to Temari who hid in his long purple hair.

"Rima!! Nagihiko!!!" I heard Amu call us while running from a distance with Tadase and the others. They finally caught up to us.

"Are you guys alright?" Tadase asked us. We both nodded our heads.

"It looks like we have a mood going on here!" Yaya said out loud teasingly.

"What?" Both of us said. Then Yaya pointed downwards to our hands and started snickering.

I looked at our hands and noticed Nagihiko was still holding my hand. I immediately let go his hand and blushed at the fact I was holding his hand for quite some time now.

"See! See! Rima-tan does like Nagi-kun!" Yaya yelled out to the world annoyingly.

"Yaya!!!" I yelled back. Everyone started laughing, even Nagihiko and I just stood there blushing.

-Normal POV-

Amu, Tadase and Yaya were the first three to go home. That left Nagihiko walking Rima home.

Nagihiko and Rima were walking in silence for a while which made both of them feel uncomfortable.

"Hey Nagihiko can I ask you somemthing?" The little blonde asked breaking the silence.

"Sure, what is it?" Nagihiko replied and stopped walking.

"What's your reason for protecting me....?" Rima asked looking the other way to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"I didn't finish what I had said to you had I?" Nagihiko replied.

"You said that you don't have to have a reason to protect some one right?" The fun-sized blonde said. **(A/N: LOLZ) **Nagihiko nodded his head.

"Well I said that you did not have to have a reason....." he began. Rima looked up at Nagihiko. ".....to save someone that you love....right?" Nagihiko smiled at Rima with their eyes locked to each other.

This caused Rima's cheeks to heat up and she looked very surprised but smiled after a moment.

"Yeah."

Nagihiko's face softened and he smiled as they began walking again.

**Vanna: DONE!**

**Rima: That was short!**

**Vanna:You know I am hoping if SC party has an episode like this! It's like perfect since there is always an X-egg battle in every episode so this may be perfect!**

**Nagi: You should have put a kiss in there.....**

**Vanna: Shaddap you pervert!**

**Ikuto: Wow......okay well all you Ikuto fangirls should review....**

**Vanna: No he meant Rimahiko fans should review this story that totally sucked to me in my opinion....**

**Rima: I thought it was pretty good!**

**Vanna: Thanks Rima but thats you....anyways if read this story than please review! It makes me happy!**


End file.
